With the development of information communication technologies, a variety of end-point terminals capable of playing documents, images and videos, such as MP3 (Mpeg audio layer-3) player, PMP (Personal Multimedia Player), UMPC (Ultra Mobile Personal Computer), are used.
These end-point terminals download user's desired contents from personal computers and play the downloaded contents. However, it is impossible to download desired contents when a user is moving or the end-point terminal of the user cannot be linked to a PC.
To solve this problem, a technique of adding communication means connectable to a local area network, such as Bluetooth and UWB (UltraWideBand), to the end-point terminal was proposed.
According to this technique, it is possible to download contents from an external device through a local area network. However, this technique cannot download contents that are not stored in the external device even though the user wants the contents.
Furthermore, it is impossible to directly receive contents or services that were provided to mobile communication terminals from service providers or mobile telecommunication companies using the existing cellular communication even though a wireless local area network is used.